Trouble in Sam's world
by barbthebookworm
Summary: Sam is heading for danger,can She avoid it while in denial? Will she ever admit it to everyone including herself and David? Will David and Sam suffer through this? Finished story!Yes Complete! Wohoo!
1. The terrible news

**Hey. O.K., so some of you may recognize this I had it up before. I got a few reviews not too happy with my grammar and spelling usage. I am trying to fix that. For one thing, it is hard to edit it after I submit it in. I think I found a way now, but I've seen some mistakes with people and I've excused it and I hope you can too.I've fixed it as best I can. If anyone has tips with spacing I would appreciate it. This is one of my 1st stories honestly. Be patient, I deleted it so I have to start all over again and please review. (and No I don't own the story All American Girl I'm just continuing on for fun) So there is no confusion , I have completely WRITTEN my story, it's just not all up there, if anyone wants me to change it that's fine. **

The terrible news Sitting there on the couch drawing reminded me of David, my boyfriend.. I looked at my so far completed work, his smile, which was warm and comforting, and his gorgeous green eyes. I brushed back a curl of my hair and suddenly the phone rang, that was enough to get me out of my daze of David. I picked up the phone thinking it was Jack, Lucky my sister's boyfriend, since he had called earlier and she was in the shower.

"Hello?" I said. "Hello Samantha this is the president as I'm sure you've guessed" I heard in reply. All right now I know this sounds like I'm joking or something but I'm not. A few months ago I saved the presidents life by jumping on some guy with a gun that was pointed at the president. I became the US Teen Ambassador afterwards (Or T.A.T.U.N. as my friend Catherine likes to call my job.I'll explain later.) So calls from the white house aren't that out of the ordinary - especially since my boyfriend David is the presidents son.

He asked if my family could come to dinner at the White House and that He had some surprising news to tell us. I said, " Hold on" I asked Lucy who was on the computer instant messaging someone, so I asked and she said,"O.K., could I bring Jack?" Just as my parents walked in and shouted "NO!" at the same time. "But mom," Lucy whined, "Jack never comes with us." Dad looked at me and asked what the president wanted "He said he has some surprising news to tell us." I say. "Oh well oh I guess we can go, but Jack can't. I'm sorry Lucy but... you wouldn't want him to get behind in his painting now would you? I'll go tell Rebecca I think she's doing some kind of science experiment in her room." She said as she starts down the hall.

"And Lucy could you help Sam pick out an outfit? Will it be a formal affair Sam?" Her last words were as she disappeared. "I'll check. Hey sorry I took so long. Yeah we can come. Will it be a formal affair?"In my head I was meditating ' Make it a semi casual make it semi casual.' The presidents voice came into the phone " No just a semi casual, wear a nice shirt and nice jean skirt maybe, please" Yes! My mom and older sister freak out more when it's formal and take FOREVER when casual is so much easier .I don't like them all fussing over me. My dad was telling Theresa about dinner and she yells, "No cooking tonight!" with a smile. "Is it a formal dinner?" My mom asked "No, just a semi casual sort of thing." My dad asked when we were supposed to leave and my mind jumped back to the phone.

"Hey Sorry I keep forgetting you. When do you want us?" I said. I glanced at the clock "7:00 should be fine." It's 6:25 p.m. so I have 20 minutes to finish painting and then get ready which is basically for me get dressed and brush my hair a little. No need to say me doing that and wearing what they pick out (as long as it's still me just looking nicer) makes them be quiet. I got back to drawing after I tell everyone when we have to leave and say bye to the president. I wonder why he won't just tell me now? It must be pretty important. I smiled soon I would see David. It's awesome being with him.

Top 5 things the president could want.5 I was going to get another medal for being best T.A.T.U.N. ever. (Yeah.and sorry still later but I will get to it )

4 He just wants to see me.  
3 David was transferring schools to mine and he wanted me to talk David out of it.  
2 He thinks he won't get reelected so he's trying to get my parents votes  
1 To tell me about some dumb long droning meeting I must attend.

It's most likely the last 2, or maybe he found a way to get rid of the tourist and reporters away. Ha, I wish. I was thinking of these things so we were already pulling out of the driveway and the cameras were there and flashing right in my eyes and unfortunately no sunglasses for me...

Oh well. We're almost there and I'm glad because  
1 David  
2 I'm hungry  
3 I'm actually curious as to what the President has to say.

Well I was soon to find out. We got inside and were greeted and dinner wasn't bad, it was steak shrimp, fried chicken, yeast rolls ,and salad. The yeast rolls weren't as good as the German bread I get from this lady that I'm practically addicted too, but that's O.K. You can't have it all, and I'm just glad there weren't any Brazil nuts or big huge tomatoes around.

Finally the president stood up and said with solemnity in his voice " I have news concerning Miss Samantha here." We gave him our full attention him being the President and all and I asked, "Yeah what is it?" Not knowing what to expect. He went on saying, "Someone is trying to find you, someone who is apparently stalking you."

My mind was transported instantly to static and 'Mr. Uptown girl' - the guy who tried to assassinate the President. After a few nervous glances around the room my mother asked with her lips pursed, "Why can't the police catch him?" the President said, "Well he hasn't been proven guilty to anything and if he did He's related to the Governor I believe he's a friend of Larry Rodgers who got away and is seeking revenge."

"What should we do?" my dad asked. "Well just keep a sharp eye and if you see anything suspicious let the police now, upgrade your home security system, and well maybe get a bodyguard like David has for Samantha. I'm sure we could find one", the President informed him. I was thinking hard and jumbled thoughts .A bodyguard? I couldn't deal with that I hate fuss and everything it only causes trouble. "Can't I just take karate?" I asked looking at my mom."Well" my mom says, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it", most likely because she saw my desperate look and didn't want to cause a scene. So I guess we can talk about it later...


	2. Worries and Flurries

** It's a long chapter! I'm sure you're all jumping for joy . So please, hope you like it .Again worked on mistakes as much as possible.**

**"I'm telling you Catherine, it's ridiculous!" I said frustrated. "If it's so ridiculous then why are you getting so worked up about it?" She asked. Hmm. That took a lot of thought. Not. " 'Cause if we even see the same person twice that's unusual I'll get a body guard" I replied "But", I added " I have mini presentation for my parents, a 5 code reason of ' what a bodyguard would be a bad idea'**

******C**apable of self defense myself  
**O**utside of home no privacy  
**S**illy  
**T**here is no real proof."

**"That's only 4" Catherine pointed out. "Ah" I said, "But see the hidden message with all the 1st letters to make the 5th word" "What? I don't see it, could you say them again." She trailed off."Whatever as long as my parents get it." I said with a sigh. "No I want to know! Let me get a piece of paper" She said. I was repeating it for her when I remembered I'd promised to call David since we really didn't get to talk at dinner.**

**"Hey, I just remembered I promised to call David tonight." I told her " Oh O.K. I think Paul is going to call me soon, and Sam?" "Yeah?" As I leaned over I knocked off David painting from my bed where it was drying, me being too lazy to go all around the bed when I just grabbed it, 1st putting down the phone for a second. I've had trouble with dropping phones before. Once I was trying to hang up this dress I had up somewhere high so the dog wouldn't get it, while I was on the phone with Catherine and I was trying to use both hands and it slipped from my neck and fell on the floor.**

**So I picked up the picture (Thankfully it was mostly dry and even if a bit wet had fallen paint-side up) and put it on the dresser. I picked the phone back up and said "Sorry was picking something that fell off the bed, what'd you say? " "Well " She started. " I said maybe you should be careful you know? As T.A.T.U.N. you could be a target." T.A.T.U.N. is her nickname for me talking about what I do with the White house and everything.**

******T**een  
**A**mbassador  
**T**o  
**U**nited  
**N**ations

**I couldn't believe she thought that someone was out to get me so I confronted here and asked "Do you really think that's true? The President just said that 'Someone's stalking you ' but later He said ' We can't prove anything .'" Oh great I have a headache now from thinking so hard."Just be careful OK? I'm worried about you." Catherine asked, I could practically see those pleading eyes. "O.K.", I say with an eye-roll. "But I still think there's no reason to worry. Talk to you later." I said " Cool. Bye" she said.**

**I called David "Hello?" David asked. "Hey it's me." I said. "Hey Sam thanks for calling I wanted to ask you something." He said." Sure, what's up?" I asked. "Well I was hoping you could come to the park to walk the trails with me, get burgers, and then go watch fireworks since it's Independence Day after art class?" He asked all in a rush. "Sure I'll ask the ' rents, ... Would John drive or my mom come pick me up and take me home?"**

**"Oh we can do all that." He said. "O.K. I'll be right back." I said while heading out my bedroom door .I ran downstairs to ask my parents who were discussing something that seemed to be very important. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I swear I heard the words 'accomplice' and 'Sam ' so they were obviously talking about dinner and the weird news .I waited a minute so they wouldn't think I heard what they said, after that I went in and asked about the park with David and Mom looked at Dad and said "That should be fine since John will be there..."**

**I was so happy about going that I didn't ask about "Since John is going." I went to go work on the painting. Maybe I could have it ready for the 4th of July. I was mixing green for his eyes when Lucy came in my room "Hey that looks pretty good those art classes worth their weight in gold huh?" she asked. "Yeah." I replied, "Ms. Boone is a really good teacher. So are you and Jack doing anything special for the 4th?" I asked. "We're just going to see a movie." She replied looking around my room. That sounds like Jack. "Well", Lucy yawned, "I'm going to go to bed goodnight Sam" "Night" I said getting back to painting.**

**I still had to paint a bit more then I brushed my teeth and went to bed .I woke up remembering this weird dream that I didn't understand. I didn't remember it that well, just that it was weird .I brightened up a bit remembering that there was art class then the park with David today .I went downstairs and got some cereal and told everyone good morning and happy 4th. I hurried with breakfast to get to back to painting. I wonder what we'll draw in drawing class today? Last week it was a daisy dipped in food coloring. My mom interrupted my thoughts. She was asking if John was going to be with us today.**

**"He is always with David so I believe so and he's driving so I guess so, why?" I asked curiously. " Well your Father and I have been talking about last night dear. We want to make sure going to kidnap you" I immediately rolled my eyes. What, this bodyguard thing again? " Come on Mom, no one's going to kidnap me. I can't believe you think that baloney is true." I said, my facial expressions doubling the effects of my words I hoped. It obviously was not enough. "I don't think you should take it so likely ,Dear." My mom said while pursing her lips, one of he courtroom tendencies." I think it's a sign when she's annoyed.**

**"There's no proof!" I pointed out. "Well just be careful honey" " I will." O.K., done with that I thought. When I was done with my cheerios, I got straight to work.. After I finished coloring David's hair and eyebrows I took a break to see what Rebecca was doing. She's going nuts with experiments since summer she's glad school is starting back to her sooner than us. I don't care I get to see Catherine more, but then there's German. After talking with Rebecca a few minutes, my mom came in and told me to not let anyone in since dad had already left and Theresa would be here late. When I left Rebecca didn't even look up. Those teachers are right she does need more social skills. She tried once to read romance novels but she gave that up after 2 days and all she got out of it basically was at getting more confused and complicated adolescents can be and the definition of frisson.**

**I realized I better get to painting so Lucy could do my hair or whatever .I had told her and she usually insists when I go out to do it. It's better than her just going behind my back and picking something not me AT ALL and getting mom to make me change to it and getting all the extra trouble and losing time. If I ask her to help I get to help choose a bit and not as much fuss because I'm not fighting as much so that doesn't bring mom into it.**

**I worked on David's face and shoulders while listening to music, and then gave him a shirt .I decided on a dark blue ... Yes. I ate lunch than got ready with Lucy. She did my hair .I put the painting in a frame we had... and put it in a bag. With an hour to spare before art I decided to call Catherine and go walk with her and Manet to I yelled at Rebecca where I was going and Theresa who was there and I was out the door.**

**I met Catherine. " Hey" I greeted her. We talked some small talk then I piped up "Hey Catherine I can tell you've been thinking too much about Paul or Heath lately since you haven't even said 'Happy 4th.'" "Oh sorry Sam Happy 4th!" She said with a grin. "Ditto girl." and I smiled back and hugged her (not a action I do as often as I should I think sometimes). I was so caught up in how she's been a really awesome friend that I accidentally let got of Manet's leash and he took off running. Catherine said, "Hey you know I would love to help but I have to go meet Paul at the arcade." She said. "Oh sure." I teased her " Using the ' I-have-to-go-meet-my -boyfriend-excuse...' very clever. See you later!" I yelled as she ran and I was heading to go try and find Manet. Ugh where did the dog go now?**

**Wow that guy just grabbed his leash. I only said wow because the guy hot, at least that's how it looked like from the distance. He had this brown curly hair and he looked a bit buff and semi-tan. I like that a lot better than fake tans. I shook my head to snap out of it. Why is this guy holding my dogs leash and why for a second did he look so amused? I walk up to him and go "Hey would you mind letting me know what are you doing with my dog?"**

**O.K.. this guy is weird, most of his genes must be in the looks category because you don't just lean against a tree holding someone else's dog that ran over like he's yours. " Hello I was just holding this dog waiting for his owner so he wont' hurt anybody" O.K. " Oh , that's me" I said pointing to his ID tag. He looked at it and said " Well ,Samantha Madison, I'm Matt, I'm new here." He said as he handed me Manet's leash.**

**"Yeah I didn't recognize you. When did you get here?" I asked as I tied the leash on my wrist."I got here just last week from Michigan." He said. I didn't really want an awkward silence so I asked what school he went to and found he was going to go to my school. "Oh cool I'll see you later than... thanks for making sure my dog didn't get into any trouble." I said quickly."Sure thing, see you later Sam." He answered with a smile that again looked amused. This must be one sarcastic guy or something.**

**I hope no one saw that other than Catherine that I know ... I don't want any trouble with mom and dad. They might not like it I almost lost Manet. It was about time to go but decided to go online for a bit and told Catherine what happened since she was back from the arcade, and she was happy maybe he would distract the girls from Paul for a little bit. It was time to go. As I left Theresa said " Now miss Samantha stay on the paths and don't go to far away from John, I know you don't think you're in danger but be careful." With a stern look on her face she shooed me out door."Whatever Bye." I replied.**


	3. Going Well?

**Again a long one! It was 4 pages long in Microsoft Word.. enjoy! Please review! **

Drawing class was good , we drew a pansy . It was really pretty ,I noticed , as sat down .  
"Hey Happy 4th everybody !" I said as I looked around."Hey Sam Happy Independence day!" David said almost seeming to come out of nowhere with a smile and a touch of my arm.It would be kinda weird for even just a peck on the cheek in front of everyone , especially John and Susan Boone.

She soon came in from under her desk finding a bit of food that her bird had most likely spit out. After she threw it away she cleared her throat and announced" Happy Independence day I hope it goes well for you. You'll find your things where they were. "

After getting settled in , I put on my helmet and got to work. It went quickly it seems to always , and the next thing I knew I was packing up my stuff to go to the park with David. I decided to leave a few of my things there to make the load easier and then I was about to go out the door of the studio when I remembered I'd forgotten Davids present.

Surprised I said "Hold on " and went to go grab it. I bumped into Ms. Boone."Well someones in a hurry , How are you Sam? " She asked."Things are going good. " I replied" and you?"" About the same. Well I think I've got to be going .. bye Sam , hope you have a good 4th of July. " She said as she grabbed her bag."You too" I said as I began to hurry back .

As soon as I got to the car David started asking about what I had. "Oh nothing " I said."Then why are you bringing it?"I grinned and replied "You'll see." I said with a smile."Aw please Sam! " He whined giving me the puppy dog pout .Finally for a bit the subject got dropped as we talked about what was going on lately... but then David suddenly pointed and exclaimed "Hey cool look Sam a deer!" He said and pointed ."Where ?!" I said looking quickly.

A deer? here? I shouldn't have been so easily duped. While I wasn't looking he swiped the picture. His surprise wasn't going down without a fight."Hey !" I exclaimed. "Give that back! "  
" We'll see." He returned in a mocking tone meant to sound like my own.I reached up to grab it but he just held it up easily out of my reach. He ignored me as he fingered a small torn spot that had happened when I had grabbed it quickly from the floor near the chair .

" This wouldn't be a gift encouraging my obvious competition for your loveliness would it? " He asked faking seriousness." No it wouldn't. I actually was going to give it to you. "His face brightened. oh this teasing is so fun.. " To give to your dad. " I continued quickly "Oh " He sobered and gave it back to me."We're here! " he said sounding a bit more excited then I expected."Once we get parked I'll tell you what it really is. " I told him.

"O.K. Hurry up John , the lady is giving me a present. " He said with a bragging note in his voice "Don't rush me. " John shot back.We parked and David ran over and opened the door for me while I was unbuckling my seatbelt. "O.K. I don't think I have a drum for a drum roll so just go ahead and open it " I told him as I handed it to him.He opened it and he looked pleased at the result as He held it in the light.

"That looks really good Sam, not as good as the real thing of course.. but pretty close.. " He said with a mock seriousness on his face." I'm not sure others would agree.." I said in a mean voice.  
" It really looks good Sam , Thank you so much! " He said as he embraced me with a quick peck on the cheek." It suits the holiday too , from a Madison to a President's son.." He went on and smiled

I smiled and said " Race you to the start of the trail ! " running a quick sprint. Thankful the park wasn't too full of little children to run into and anger mothers." Hey no fair you got a head start !" He said as he threw the wrapping paper and set the painting down in the car." Slowpoke come on ! " I called as I slowed down slightly.. David can run fast..

We both ended up stopping a bit before the start since John mentioned it would be best to slow down . So we did. It's nice to just slow down and look at nature.."You trying to be more careful since last night? " David asked interrupting my thoughts . He was staring at me strangely.." You really think someones trying to kidnap me? " I asked in a surprised return.

" Well yeah ,look I'm getting kinda worried about you " He said." Don't be everything is fine. " He stated. " I can take care of myself " I replied He grabbed my arm and stopped me ." Sam I'm serious you could really get hurt "I groaned and said " I can't believe you thing all of this is true. There's not even any proof. " " Theres more my dad didn't tell you. So you don't need to be so carefree and everything -is-going-to -be-fine.Someones been trying to hack into your computer. Thats serious Sam. " He said looking a bit like I'd ruffled his feathers.

" Please just do me and yourself a favor and be careful like my dad told you" David said sternly.O.K.what is his problem? Plus how does he know someones been hacking into the computer? How can someone know that? I mean come on .. Is he just making this up? Why would he make it up? Well he is all weird about this so maybe he's doing it to scare me into' being careful'.I still see no reason why he's acting like my father.

Interrupting my thoughts (again no less)he said " And don't instant message anyone you don't know " "Please " I snorted ( not a word..)" I'm not a child . I know that. How do you know all this ? I can't believe you've been snooping! " I said giving him a suspicious look. "Desperate times call for desperate measures and you had to go around and turn it into being desperate." He said simply.

" Yeah whatever. For your information I only instant message friends, and one more thing, can you stop invading privacy?" I said insistently. " I'm only trying to help you since you won't help yourself. You're almost being cocky honestly Sam. " He said trying to be soft. It had no effect."Well stop O.K.?! I'm really getting ticked off. Everyone's all ' Be careful! ' and breathing down my neck for nothing and for another thing I AM NOT COCKY. " I said emphasizing the last 4 works.

"You're acting like it . You know what I think Sam? " He said , I could tell he was getting ticked off as well. " No and I'm not sure I want to know-" I started to say. He cut me off "I think you're just not wanting to get a bodyguard !" He stated .There . He had said it. But I wasn't about to let him know that. He was getting me boiling mad. But what to do? I decided I would have to hit it dead on. But before I could speak he was walking fast to keep up with me looking intently he asked " Well? If thats not it then tell me what it is."

He obviously wouldn't be satisfied with nothing."Well , If having enough to worry about with school and being TATUN is enough,to having to add my parents thinking I have a stalker to the picture and they don't need this . They have work and Lucy and Rebecca things too " I said in a long breath. I took another one and added "Especially when theres no proof thats not circumstantial (Hey my moms a lawyer cut me a bit of slack) and what would their motive be anyways?If they're desperate enough to stalk the United Nations Teen Ambassador why don't they just rob a bank or something if it's money they want ? "

"They don't want money. Remember what my dad said? They want to hold you for revenge, and to get Larry Rodgers out otherwise they have no leader, of the 'True Americans'. " He said trying to explain cautiously. " Yeah sure." I said. " It's true Sam. " He said with the most sober look on his face just about I've seen on him." Why don't they bother someone else ? My time of TATUN is almost up."

"You're the one who got him caught when he tried to kill my dad so naturally they want you. Also my Dad might be re-elected you never know, and I suspect if he does that he'll reappoint you to your position. " Naturally. How would he know what creeps like that think naturally?I had cooled down a bit but still... He had totally invaded privacy with the somehow finding out about the allegedly hacker thing and calling me cocky and treating me like a child. I don't need that.

" Why are you so worried about a rumor David? " I asked curiously."Because ..." He said stumbling. " Because Why ? " I asked not satisfied at all with his 1st answer. " Why are YOU so worried about me finding out things about you on the computer ?You're not talking with Jack are you?" He asked staring at me not blinking." No I'm not! I can't believe you would accuse me of that! " I exclaimed! " Why then ? " He asked giving me a penetrating look with his green eyes. " Because it's an invasion of privacy! " I said with a stamp of my foot.

O.K. I seriously can't take this. My boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him. I don't want some stalker-like boyfriend . (O.K. I know he's not a stalker but come on that seems stalker-like material) How would he find that out anyway? So I started a hard but necessary reply.

" David . I kinda get your point of view but not what you did . It's like we're on 2 different worlds with this thing. " I said slowly. " So .. I think we should just be friends and give each other some space. " I go on trying to be calm." Don't say that Sam we can work it out.. " He said quickly.

But a look at my face told him the truth. It wouldn't. I wasn't as mad as I was but it was like a slow burning coal , a bit of anger. . and a bit of heated words could bring it up instantly. I mean I can't trust someone who's going to check my computer every time he hears a rumor .. I told myself . "But" he reluctantly added " If thats what you want... I guess it's best and I have no choice but to agree. And.. " He said lingering on the And.


	4. Awkward Conversation

**Just FYI the bold and underlined is Davids point of view for a little bit. **

After a second of deep thought (I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head) He started to walk toward me. I saw and looked up and down to make sure he was doing this. I mean it was David. He obviously saw me look him up and down and came quickly before I could step back. I mean I had just broken up with him. He held my shoulder, not like in a death grip I'M NEVER GOING TO LET GO, trying to hurt me but with a bit of pressure that seemed to state 'I want you to stay here right now please don't try to leave me or I will have to get help. ' (O.K. weird but that's what I felt like)

He cupped his hand near my ear and he whispered" Once this is sorted out I want to try and get back together .So don't let any guys too close, or I'll sue whoever tried to steal my girl "(O.K .can I just say I'm so glad that John was slowly leading in front of us? I'm pretty sure I was as red if I wasn't already as red as my hair. I'm a redhead so when I blush a lot, I match my hair ) He chuckled deep inside his chest as he pulled me closer and surprised me by kissing me right on the mouth . Not just a tiny peck or a long making out but sort of in- between.

He cleared his throat almost about to say something else but refrained. I had serious goose bumps for a while after that. He took his hand off my shoulder and we just walked the trails. It was silent. It seemed like a blur, I was mostly avoiding his eyes and spacing out. Except when  
David walked me to my door and simply said. "Good night Sam, remember what I said I'm sorry it had to come to what it did. But I was glad I got my last kiss. " He walked back to the car.

**" That was quicker than usual " John commented. "We're taking a break right now . " He said staring out the window." Oh I see . How come if you don't mind me asking? " John asked as he took a quick glance at him then the road as he pulled out of the driveway." Oh we just got mad enough about this thing about the stalker , she was refusing to take it seriously. I think she's afraid of becoming like me."**

** He continued as he took a breath. "She used to be in special ed and was teased most likely so she thinks if she gets a bodyguard she'll be teased again. Her sister Lucy gets on her enough about her friend who isn't the most popular. She hates fuss, and when I confronted her with the fear of bodyguard thing she got angry. " David replied.**

**" Oh she most likely needs time to blow off some steam." John said simply" Yeah." David said absently staring out the window." You like her a lot don't you ? " John asked." Just drive John. " he replied after sighing heavily.**

OK so for one thing I should probably explain who Jack is, as you might have read earlier he's Lucy boyfriend. He's a rebel, likes to paint, and he has an earring and ticks of my parents. So I liked him, OK **really** liked him, I thought we were soul mates and everything. So what happened I thought I was in love with jack honestly and then I met David and he seemed nice but still I liked Jack. Then I decided to ask David to come to this party with me to make Jack jealous basically, that Lucy and Jack went too.

Jack started talking to me a bit about painting and got mad at me because my art teacher had taught me to ' Draw what you see' and he didn't exactly like that theory.So he got a bit mad, Lucy talked to him outside and they left and then David got mad at me when he found out what happened. So then I went to talk to Susan Boone, and I realized what was going on. All that time I had really liked David but just couldn't see it.

In art class we got together. Now he thinks I'm cheating with him on the computer. Ugh why me? I'm not proud of what I did I was confused then. So please don't rag on me. I have enough going on now. My mom asked as I went to my room how everything went , I said fine and was about to slam the door but decided not too and caught it when Lucy saw me do that. She immediately sensed something was wrong and just invited herself in.

"You seem upset, " she said. Lucy and her remarks...I was about to reply sarcastically " You think? " But decided against it. She knows about these things? She did help me realize I had frisson with David. So I told her what happened. She listened patiently.Excluding of course that it was Jack who he thought something with about the computer. I mean after the Jack thing she almost dumped him because he was so weird with me that night. She doesn't ask who it was. Thankfully She didn't ask. After a minute of silence I asked, "So what should I do?"

She said " Well right now nothing. You seem kind of mixed up so best to leave it alone until something happens. He's probably not all rainbows and sunshine either." I started to think about what happened but that made my head hurt. So I put some music on. Ah, music, my solace. Oh crap I just thought of how often I listen to music during school. It was starting soon..Oh well. I might as well enjoy it this while I can.  



	5. Continuing On

1st day of school

Wow summer went by a bit faster than I thought. It's been a few weeks of hanging with Catherine, renting movies, some TATUN stuff haven't seen David that much and that's fine with me basically. It's back to school now. Our school starts a bit earlier than others, oh well we get a bit longer Christmas breaks at least... but still. German. Why do they have it so all the nouns HAVE TO begin in capitol letters? I mean come on! It's so stupid. There are so many nouns! Why not adverbs? Why not pronouns? Is it because they use to always write in capitol letters? So it was LIKE THIS (well almost in German I mean) and they were so use to it they kept it like that for the beginning of nouns? If that was it, why did they have it so big in the 1st place? Did they have bad eyesight? Did they not get enough vitamins? Germans are crazy. I heard the bell. I had daydreamed through German class .Oh well. I had to go put my books in my locker.

So I went and heard a voice behind me say "Hey. "I turned around. It was Matt." Hey. How's your 1st day here so far?" I asked of lack of anything to say. "It's been going pretty good and your 1st day of the year?" He said." Fine except German, not the greatest... " I stated

" I've had that for me it's O.K." He said" Lucky you, I don't get having all the 1st letter of nouns be capitol." I said making a face." Well you get use to it. " He replied." I guess. I've got to go, See you later"" Later." I called and continued to put a few books up. Well things haven' gone to bad lately

A few days later after school.

Oh yeah I saw Matt again randomly when I was walking Manet. He must like Manet or this walking place… Catherine was busy with homework. I was avoiding mine. "Hey" he greeted me. "Hi" I said." What's been going on with you? " He asked." Oh nothing much, just walking the dog, you?" I asked casually." Just decided to get some fresh air," He replied." Cool. " I said absently, not wanting a silence but it seemed to want to come about for a bit. Thankfully he broke it though.

" How's the German coming?" He asked with a bit of interest." Well not the greatest, my parents have been threatening to have me get a tutor" "Nothing wrong with that. " He replied." Yeah, well I'm still hoping I won't have too. " I said with a grimace. "Understandable, I hope that works out for you. I'll see you later Sam. " He said with a wave. " Bye!" I called after him. He seems pretty cool.

Next Day

Well they talked about it, and I 'm getting a tutor for German. I sigh. Oh well.. My parents called the school and they'll get me a tutor. It'll find out by my German teacher tomorrow. I hope I get someone that knows what they're doing... or who won't annoy me to death. Maybe the person will be able to explain about the all-capital 1st letters in all nouns? I don't know if anyone does though... well here's German class let's see, which person is my tutor...Well I got someone pretty cool so that's good I guess... I got Matt. I wonder if he'll be any good? I guess I'll have to see.

Well Matt and I have been hanging out together a bit, him and I are working on German after school. Once during a break he got me a soda since I didn't have any money. So that was nice. Catherine things I'm all in love with him and everything, which is getting annoying. I don't think I am, I get along with him very well, but I do like how he's an artist himself, just not a drawing one, he's a musician. He plays the base, which I think is neat. He's trying to write some songs but for now is playing other peoples.

He's not sure about making a career or it or not, because he knows it's hard and a lot of people want too. For now he's enjoying it. I've even showed him some of my drawings. He thinks it's funny I would draw celebrities and asked if I could make him one of someone jokingly. O.K. so it's sounds like we have these really deep talks but during break from study hall (which is when we do more German, study hall and after school) it would be weird to just STAND THERE.

He's good with German and helps me understand it, a bit better so that's bringing my grade up slowly but surely. He's been talking about this concert outside a mall that he's getting some people to go too that's free and he knows some of them and is wanting to help promote them he lent me their CD and they sounded good. It sounds like it would be pretty neat since they're actually pretty talented. (It turns out he's got my taste in music mostly) Surprisingly I said, " Sure, count me in." " Excellent!" He exclaimed.

Not sure if it was just because I was in a random mood, or I just wanted to go to the concert. I don't think he meant it like a date either and I think that's cool. We might hang out some but I think I'm mostly going to for the music basically. He just seemed laid back and no pressure about it, and that's one of things I like about him. I won't have to think he'll freak out if I decided to not go. It's this Saturday so I think my parents will be cool it's not on a weekday (they're weird about that sometimes )


	6. Unexpected happening or not?

Saturday

Well we're almost there. The people with us seem pretty cool, we're joking and kidding around and stuff. This one girl named Danielle is really short and pretty. She has brown hair and eyes and some beauty marks. She seems to like this guy named Ricky a lot according to Matt. He's tall and has blond hair green eyes. Anyways Danielle seems really down to earth and likes painting too. She actually had Susan Boone a while back before me. We talked about different art stuff (like how it's annoying how stereotypical people are about us and I said yeah people always think I'm a hothead because of my red hair and she said people think she's always very mild and quiet at 1st until they get to know her then joke saying she proves big things come in small packages.)

She's 5 foot 2 so she's not as short as some people or anything. It turns out both of them go to a school nearby. Maybe I'll see some more of her. That would be cool. I hope things work out with her and Ricky. He plays the harmonica, strange but true, Ricky and Matt use to have the same teacher. Their teacher was very interesting, and played a little bit of everything. He sounds like someone you don't meet everyday! Anyways we're here. This band is cool I'm getting excited. I thanked Matt for driving. It's a station wagon, not the coolest but it was clean and didn't smell weird or anything so I'm not complaining.

After the concert:

OK so much happened! The concert was AWESOME. It was so fun listening to them and jumping around and getting into it. ! That's not the half of it, since Matt knew them after they were done; we got to go meet them, which was really cool! We joked about how one of them was a marine and that when Matt introduced us said 'Now Sam if he asks how he did, just say yes don't be a hothead and say ' OK...' because he's got some scary stuff under his sleeves… "

I laugh and go " Danielle could take him for me. She's got my back. No one would suspect her, they would be all ' Oh short and sweet Danielle? She wouldn't hurt anyone! ' Little do they know… " It's all in fun and I'm glad Danielle laughed enjoying the joke.

**(I'm not meaning offense to any short people or Marines by the way. I am 4 feet 6 and half inches tall, no joke .My sisters boyfriend and my cousin are Marines as well )**

It's cool they aren't big headed or anything, I guess it's maybe because they haven't gotten THAT famous yet, but from the amount of people there I think it's a matter of time. At any rate I'm glad I went! I mean their playing, vocals, and drums were great! Before Matt had dropped off Danielle and Ricky, I got to talk to her a bit. She's thinking of coming to do art with Susan again and I think that would be really neat (Oh and she said for me to call her Dani I almost forgot about that). Speaking of art class, it has seemed pretty quick, haven't seen David. I guess he got busy with school, so I don't care. Anyways So He takes me to back to my house and a good song comes on so I decide to listen to it then go inside. When it's about done I'm about to leave when he says

"I have another good song for you to hear. " I say "O.K." and he tells me to go sit on the porch.So I wait and he gets something out of the trunk and he pulls out his base. He plays me this song he wrote for me! It was so awesome! A guy has never done that for me before! It was really sweet saying my qualities, good and bad ( hot-headed a bit , I have gotten frustrated with German a bit ... and then of course the 1st time I met him with the ' what are you doing with my dog?! ) and it had this cool beat to it and the chorus was

" This girl rocks my world. She's got beautiful eyes and beautiful curls. She's not the greatest at German but that's alright, I think her bark is worse than her bite, I remember the 1st time I met her, she had lost her dog and thought I had taken it when I grabbed it by it's fur. "

O.K. I've already said it's a bit dorky but still I can tell he really put thought into it and I think that's so awesome!

I say " Wow Matt Thank you! That was awesome! Good I know you now and heard your original work before you became famous, since we're friends, later I'm sure it'll be hundreds a dollar for a seat packed to see you play!"" I'm glad you liked it Sam, but the thing is the reason I made this is I want to be more than friends." Matt said as he sat on the steps next to me.

I look up at him and smile. I know I hadn't said this, but I've kind of wanted that but didn't want to push things, look how it happened last time. But he started it this time so I think this will end up better." I'd like that actually " " Really Sam? That makes me so takes a load of me whether you liked me as a friend or not especially with what you last said." He said with excitement in his voice ending a bit softer. "Well I wasn't sure either and didn't want to push it too soon but glad you said what you felt"" Me too. " He said

" So what do we do now? " He asked." Well even if we decided to be more than friends, this is only technically the 1st date kind of, so I think we shouldn't go too fast." I say thoughtfully." I think that's a good idea. So I guess I better get going. " And stands up and lets go off my hand and comes for a hug." O.K., Goodnight Matt!" I said and hugged him, I've gotten more into hugging lately it's O.K. I guess, for close people. And I mean he wrote me a song and took me to a concert …and is now my boyfriend he gets a hug.He looked down at me and said "Sweet Dreams Sam" He smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

A few weeks later:

Well Matt and I have been together. I guess I just can't resist that tag scent he had when I hugged him! He's so cool, and he gets me. And the cuteness factor is definitely a plus. Lucy thinks he sounds good but wonders if I'm moving a little fast. I said I didn't think so.

We've hung out with Ricky and Danielle a bit, hanging at the CD place, and things like that. It's been fun really. Danielle and I have talked some one on one which is really neat, to update a bit on the Ricky Danielle thing, She knows he at least likes her as a friend so she's trying to turn the charm on a bit more, so maybe he'll get the hint and ask her out. I think they'll be a good couple, if they ever get together that is.


	7. Family, friends and fun?

**Alright I just want to say kudos to my friend Liz (not on here) who helped me get an idea. :-D **

Tonight my mom has insisted that they meet Matt. I'm a bit nervous hopefully they won't drive him away ... I don't care as much if they like him or not, one reason I liked Jack is because my parents hate him. It was because of that I guess that Lucy got him, and I got the one my parents loved. I guess Lucy can't have it all to be a perfect daughter. Anyways just hoping they won't scare him, my mom with the court thing I think could be intimidating, though I think it would take a lot to scare Matt.

So he's coming over to meet them and Jack is coming too, he wants to meet him and is teasing saying maybe this guy won't be a weenie (He didn't really care for David). I don't like Jack like that anymore, since then we've gotten a more brother sister thing, which is cool. Matt walked in, Manet ran to greet the new stranger and sniffed him a minute them licked him." You remember me don't you? " He said and smiled and scratched his ears.

I smiled and said "Well you already know him now to meet everyone else. " I introduced him to mom and dad and Lucy and Rebecca, they all seemed pretty friendly toward him so that's a good thing I guess, don't want him to feel weird if he thought they didn't like him I guess next is to meet his family. He's only got parents so only 2 so that's not too bad... and I don't think he has a old friend or something that acts like a sister, like I have Jack as my brother almost...

Well I'm going to meet his parents, since we survived that. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes .As I walk up I see a about middle aged man open the door with chestnut hair that hasn't started receding yet, and a lady with auburn hair with glasses. They welcome me warmly and I smell some interesting foods.

Well it was good! It was homemade hamburgers and fries. Mrs. Hayes said that she put some rub on the burgers before she fried them, I'm thinking of asking for the recipe from her for Theresa, those were good! It looks like Matt eats well, thank goodness for a high metabolism. We talked a bit about animals they have a parrot. She's really friendly. She reminds me of Susan's bird. Anyways that was nice. I was telling Catherine about it on the phone, and she's the same like Lucy thinking we're going a little fast. Maybe it has but it's going really well.

" Hey Sam? " I heard my mom ask as I came home from school." Yeah? " I asked" The president called. We're going to have dinner at the White house, some meeting ... Be ready soon! It's not too dressy but how about a nice sweater and a jean skirt. " " OK "

The phone rang I picked it up since I was closest, and it was Matt. " Hey Sam." That's one thing I like about Matt, we don't have the crazy nicknames or even baby, sweetie or anything it's just Matt and Sam. Sometimes he'll call me Sammy though but that's it. Call me unaffectionate but I just don't get nicknames." Hey Matt. What's up? "" Oh was hoping we could do something if you're not busy."" Really? Well that sounds fun but actually I have a meeting at the President's, a kind of dinner meeting. Sorry I don't think I can get out of it. "

"Oh sorry to hear that. Well could I come and try and entertain you, or would the president not like a bad guitar player in his meeting? " He asked hopefully." You're not bad, and I don't think you'd have fun it'll be some meeting talking about politics stuff." "It would be better than being bored around here! Please Sammy. Ask if you can bring me at least." O.K., I guess I'll have to. It seems to be skating on thin ice though. I mean what if David makes it awkward?" Well if you're sure. It's a bit of nicer dress some nice pants and shirt I guess will be fine." I said cautiously. " Might want to make sure I can come 1st!" He exclaimed." Yeah -I'll check on that." I say trailing off as I find mom.

" Hey mom can I bring a friend? "" Sure as long, as they dress nice and behave. " She said after she said that looking curiously. "O.K. Matt wants to come. I guess I'll have him come here and we'll take him. "

**" So who all is coming tonight dad? " David asked his Dad listed of several people as well as he could from the top of his head." And Samantha and her family and a guests." He finished" Did they say who? " David asked "A Matthew Hayes." He replied not looking up from his papers. "Hmm. You might want to have him checked carefully before he comes inside." David suggested." He'll be checked out as usual David" He replied in a bored tone." That's good Dad. I'll see you later. "**

Well Matt came of course. It meeting itself was mostly boring. The president simply shook Matt's hand, David just nodded at him at 1st, was it just me or did he stare at me during dinner? Weird. Also oh yeah when he 1st saw Matt he looked him up and down like he was sizing him up or something. He asked several questions like "Do you have a job?" and was quite surprised to hear he tutored me. Asking how it was going and a lot of stuff. He would have asked more but the President interrupted. He was trying to seem nice but he's acting almost superior it's really bugging me a lot. Whatever though.

Matt seemed to have fun so that was cool. He's so funny. When the President was droning on about something and no one was looking he would make a few faces at me. He's so evil! Well, sort of. He asked me to go ' drive around with him ' sometime. Sounds like it might be cool.


	8. Strange Events

Guess what? I get to have my wisdom teeth taken on Friday! Isn't the fabulous? (Not?) I swear whenever I think of dentist I think of that creepy lifetime movie where this lady gets taken advantage of by her dentist while she was out. Which is going to happen to me. The getting put out I mean. I wonder how they'll do it by the way? Hmm... Anyways besides the fact that soon my teeth are getting ripped out of my gums Friday at 8 A.M. (My mom wanted it done Friday so I could just skip the day and have the whole weekend to rest) while I'm out cold with dentists that are less then trustworthy, Matt's friends' band are playing again in a mall parking lot that night.

I hear it'll be packed so me and Matt plan to go earlier. I might not be able to eat anything really during it but oh well. I'll have a few hours to recuperate .If I just barely nod and smile during the music I can tell them it's because I'm on drugs. Yes they're putting me on some serious meds, so serious I can't drive. How weird is that? What are they putting in there? So wish me luck while I'm being cut open in the mouth with sharp utensils.

Friday…

We go to the dentist after getting up painfully early. Not that it'll matter I'm going to sleep for a long time. We go in and wait for a while and the news is on the T.V., so I get a magazine but they're not that good. I end up reading about how a girl had her hair ripped out in a weird accident on a 4 wheeler, or was it a go-cart? It was in 17 Magazine not my choice exactly but it was better then nothing. After a while of my mom asking me random health questions for the forms. What was my birthday, and things like that.

Finally my name is called and we go in the room and the Dentist tells us what he's going to do. He acts like he's an old friend I haven't been in a while but still. He's creepy. He says repeatedly goes on about how great I am how pretty and that I could pick men up of the street. Awkward!

Anyways after he takes a quick look at the paper he puts me under and then I wake up and we head home and then I take my medicine and I go crash in my bed. Next thing I know I somehow wake up and take more medicine feeling a bit groggy basically is how I can explain it. I go to the living room and see it's 5:16.

Matt was coming to pick me up at 6 so we could go eat before and then go to the concert.My mom being the way she is was trying to convince me to not go. But I told her this was my reward for getting it done. I'm not letting some major medications in the event of my surgery keep me down. I may pass out once I get home but I am going to my concert. This may sound strange but I don't want to miss the concert. I yet again was trying to explain this to my mom. " But I just think you need to stay home." She tried to insist. "Why?" I asked. " I'm taking my medicine, and of course Matt is driving. " I say trying to beat my mother at insisting.Unfortunately I would have to try harder.

My head might be a bit fuzzy but it stills stands that I am stubborn when it comes to music. . My mother went into this little speech about how1 I would probably from my medicine not be able to enjoy the concert 2 with hanging out with friends I wouldn't really understand a whole lot of what was going on and 3 what about the person that was stalking me a perfect opportunity with a crowded concert and me in' my condition' as she kept on calling it.

I informed her that I still wanted to go to the concert and that I wasn't feeling bad and that you said I could go and that the music would be something for me to concentrate on for a while and that I definitely wasn't going to be screaming or jumping around (I may be stubborn but not stupid) and that if Matt was bringing chairs. And that for the 2nd reason, my friends wouldn't care if I couldn't understand every little thing I talked about and for the 3rd that It had been all summer and we hadn't heard anything.

I blink and then walk away. How do I do it? OK so I'll tell you. I wrote it out beforehand. I may be good but wasn't sure I would be god enough to think of those replies like this. Anyways then I got ready for Matt quickly and then He was here. Just in time a phone call came before mom could try and lecture Matt about not overdoing it tonight.

Matt and I go get some food and I have to get fries and a milkshake. Matt was nice and had the same thing, and made sure I took my medicine (you have to take a lot of medicine). After that I began to feel tired . We drove to the mall and waited in the parking lot. Matt went to go get a soda and I was really feeling it then I think the medicine was kicking in. I decided to try and sleep before the concert started.

I woke up feeling like I had been hit by a truck .I looked around and have you had that feeling you have after you've been to someone's house and you forgot that you came home already? Well I was having it, and didn't know why. I was tired still but I was still slowly coming to when I realized I wasn't in matt's car anymore. I was in a tiny room and it was dark. I knew it wasn't mine of course because I wasn't in my bed, and it was harder then my floor at home. I was on something hard. Even though my head felt hurt I knew I had to investigate.


	9. David's findings

Hey I'm sorry 1st time I forgot to make this bold and underline for David's point of view ! It wouldn't bold or anything ! But obviously this is David's point of view. Sorry for any confusion I made up for it by adding another chapter though. I hope you like it .

David was checking his computer when he thought about, unfortunately again Sam and Matt. It seemed strange how she had met him just walking around the park and kept on bumping into him and then he's tutoring her. (She had mentioned how she met a guy named Matt and the incident with Manet before they had broken up) Hayes. Why did that name sound familiar? Since he had already checked his email he decided to google it.

For the Hayes of the area, there were only a few, but the one that caught his eye was Joseph P Hayes. He knew he had heard that name before but couldn't remember where. He searched more on that and found an article from a small paper." Driver of getaway car to shoot president gets parole "

He read the article and it said. " Joseph Hayes, who they believe to be the driver of the getaway car for the infamous Larry Rodgers, who tried to shoot the President but failed, had parole. He was told to be near the scene parked around the block waited when asked by a few witnesses. He was charged and sent to jail but got out on parole. " That was all he needed to read. He got up from the chair and found his cell phone. He typed in Sam's house quickly. He still had it memorized. With a sigh of how pathetic this was, but continued because he knew he had to do it.

"Hello? " A female voice answered , that he guessed was Mrs. Madison. " Hi. "David responded after quickly clearing his throat." Oh Hi David, How can I help you? " " Oh just my Father wanted to check up on Sam but he said he got busy so decided to do it myself." He said trailing off. OK So his Father had really said he wanted to talk about a meeting soon after school. Close enough. " Oh well she's alright. She's at a friends house now, Matt called and told us, said Sam was fine but tired from today."" Really? Ah I'm sure she'll have fun. Well I guess I'll let you go now. Have a good night Mrs. Madison." "Alright, same to you. Bye" "Bye. " click

That was hardly comforting. Just ' oh she's at a friends house matt called.' That's weird. He thought.Why didn't she call? Very odd. Unless she was passed out, or her fingers were swollen so she couldn't dial (or even then she would have him dial and she talk) she would call herself. I wonder if she's all right?


	10. Actions speak louder then words right?

**I have to give kudos to my sister Kay who towards the end of this chapter helped me get some ideas, she after a bit just sat in my seat and I tried to explain things to her about the story and she wrote what I told her and gave me some ideas. So thank you Kay! Again bold and underlined is Davids point of view. **

I was mostly awake, but still tired and my jaw was killing me. Plus I bumped into something trying to find the light switch. I found it but it gave on a very dim light. It was better then nothing I guess. I found that it was even smaller then I thought. I could tell it was old. The walls were dirty and I wondered what this room had been used for. I think it might have been a very small office or something of that sort.

I snapped out of wondering what about the room. How did I get here? I had no clue. I tried to think but the last thing I remember was being asleep in Matt's car while he got something. I found a door and found it locked. Darn. I wonder what people who are locked in rooms are supposed to do

Oh I just had an idea that will at least try, maybe if I could find something to project my voice, work on the door hinges, unlock the door or break the door down…. Any suggestions? Well I didn't have anything to project my voice but then I thought about it and decided it was a bad idea anyways.

I mean whoever locked me in here obviously wasn't about to throw me a surprise party, and so they're not good guys and so they're bad guys .If the bad guys are smart, they don't leave the girls they leave locked in rooms completely alone and if they heard her screaming or any signs of life most likely would either 1 interrogate her for whatever information they want 2 drug her more 3 hurt or kill her. None of which sounded that good to me.

So I decided to save my breath for energy to do the next ones .I tried part of my belt to work on the hinges but the belt clip were too big .My hair was pulled back in a ponytail but no hairpins so that was out. I didn't have a ballpoint pen. I thought of my wallet wondering if maybe I could try the credit card thing, but it was gone. Oh great, not only was I locked in the closet but whoever had put me in here had taken my wallet, which had been in my back pocket. What kind of sick people lock people in closets and take their wallets (FROM MY BACK POCKET? I am ticked about that).

Well desperate people obviously. When, not if I find out who did this I am going to give them one sharp pop in the eye if not worse. Plus leaving them with nothing to do after they wake up? So without those things any other way of getting out was gone. No windows of course, did I forget to mention? Also there weren't any air vents. There also wasn't really anything to try and break the door down. What I had bumped into turned out to be a small T.V. table with some food on it and some water. So at least my captives weren't going to let me starve to death.

It looked worse then food in a cafeteria. It was applesauce (Air bud much?) raisins, and sunflower seeds. (What do they think I am a rabbit?) Also there was some nasty looking yogurt (and they of course forgot the spoon). Obviously they knew my lack of being able to swallow whole food. Weird.

**David sat at the computer barely blinking.He was spacing out again, thinking of what else but Sam .It had been 2 days, Sam was suppose to be back. He didn't know why but he at 1st didn't want to answer the phone when it rang, but then he did.****"Hello?" He asked impatiently. " Hi David." Mr. Madison said politely.**

**All impatience was gone. " How are you and the family doing Sir?" David asked. "Oh I'm alright but Sam..." He hesitated "What about Sam?" David cut him off. "Well we haven't seen her since the other day. We've tried calling her cell phone but it won't pick up. She was at a friends house, but we didn't get the number. We were told She was sleeping at a friends but just for 1 not 2. " He explained.**

**"That is strange. If she doesn't wish to talk on the phone she usually cuts it off . " David replied softly.. "Yes. We were wondering if you or anyone heard from her or might know where she might is " He asked " No. " David said thoughtfully. " Hopefully it's just she forgot to call... " He said trailing off " We hope so too. Well thank you for your time. " Mr. Madison said. " Sure thing. I hope you have a good night as possible bye. " He said quickly "Bye." Mr. Madison said. click**

**Hmmm… Though some people may think He was crazy but there was no doubt in his mind something was fishy. He quickly got back to searching. He found this. He thought this was interesting. "Place where would -be President assassin's partner in crime worked closes down." It talked about how it closed down because the owner died in an unsolved murder.He figured that might be a good place to start, after all, the article even said that's where Larry Rodgers met Joseph Hayes and they even held meetings there but then stopped. If I was a criminal, that would be one of my 1st few choices to hold someone...**

I'm really getting tired of this ... I thought angrily. I have no clue as to how long I've been here. I don't know how long I was out when they brought me here. The food hadn't gotten any better. A few times a day this guy wearing a ski mask and a gun came in, giving me a death stare simply walked in with my food walked back out always eyes on me.

I tried to put something right where it would be behind him as he backed out but he saw it coming forward and kicked it. It was the best I could come up with, even though it might have gotten me shot if he had tripped and pulled the trigger by accident. This may seem damsel in distress-like but what am I suppose to do? I happen to like living so far... I'm pretty sure they'll get some FBI guys in here soon hopefully. If they can only find out where I am...

Little bit later ...

I've made my decision. Next time Mr. ski mask comes in here with food I'll hide behind door and hit him with the T.V. table. I've just gotten sick and tired of this bad food! Most of it I wouldn't touch with a 10-foot pole, let alone eat but desperate times call for desperate measures. Which is also my motto for what I'm going to do. I plan on doing it tonight. That way it'll be a bit darker that might help.

I'm a bit nervous but I'm going to do it. I hope he doesn't just slam the door on me. I'll have to be quick before he notices the T.V. table is gone. Anyways after that I'll see if he has any keys I may need. If somehow I see my stuff I'm going for it. I'M NOT LETTING THEM TAKE MY WALLET!!! Plus they have my cell phone.

Only if I see it, maybe I could use the ski mask and at least have them be O.K. for a 2nd and give me a chance to run. Then I can run find a road and if I can find it use cell phone and try and find where I am and get ride out of here! If not hitchhike. I might have to anyways depending if they see me or not.

Uh-oh it's time I hear footsteps. O.K., here we go don't miss don't miss. I'm in position. O.K. He's coming through the door he's looking around here's my chance. Wait a second, it's about connected to his head when I realize this guy isn't wearing a ski mask I try to stop it when he suddenly turns around and it's David! He flashes me a quick smile and catches the T.V. table but then drops it and it falls on his toe.

"Pride comes before the fall. "he mutters as I pick it up and put safely down to not attract attention. "David, what are you doing here? " I asked after staring at him. " As much as I would like to play 20 questions with each other and ask you why you just tried to attack me with a T.V. table I think it's more important we get the heck out of here! " He said ." Good idea... " I nodded and left.

So we do just that. We moved quickly but tried to be quiet. We heard some noise coming upstairs. We ran and found the exit miraculously without being seen. Then David took me to the woods and we found the car and pushed it to far enough away and then we got out of there!


	11. All questions anwsered I think

While he was driving at first it was silence.

" So time for 20 questions " I said looking at him. " All right, you start. " He said. " Do you know who did it? " I asked quickly " Yes " He answered shortly "And?" I ask without hesitation. "You didn't ask me who. " He said with a straight face. I glared at him. He seemed unimpressed. "My turn. What was with the T.V. table? " He asked quickly." Oh, Well this guy in a ski mask would come in with food ... and a gun So I got so sick of being stuck there and the food."

I paused a second and went on " I decided to risk it and hit him with the only thing in there, and it turned out to be you. " He looked at me and laughed. I glared at him again, a death stare this time.

"What would you have done? " I asked "Something different. " He replied. "Anyways." He went on. I cut him off. "It's my turn! " I exclaimed. "No it's not, you asked a question! "He pointed out. "But I didn't mean it to be ... " I tried to argue with him, It didn't work and it was his turn to cut me off. "What's the last thing you remember since being in there? " He asked. " I had taken my pills a bit earlier and then a friend and I were about to go to concert ... and I decided to take a quick nap while they were going on a soda run. "

" Why does this matter? " I asked. "Think about your 'friend' and that might help you answer your 1st question. " I stared out the window while thinking. Matt. Could it have been him? Wow... I mean I know it was a bit strange how we met and kept seeing him but to kidnap me like that probably meant he was arranged to meet me. "Anything to say yet? " He asked taking a glance at me, as it was a red light. "Trying to sort it out. So you think it was Matt? " I asked . "Yes and no." He replied shortly.

" I know it's your turn. " I said knowing his game.He grinned" O.K., uh what was the food that you couldn't stand it?" He asked , obviously with lack of anything else to ask for the moment. "It was applesauce, raisins, sunflower seeds and yogurt and they didn't have a spoon. It was weird how they seemed to know I can't eat whole food since I got my wisdom teeth taken out the other day." I said quickly ."I see... "He said trailing off . "Yeah. So Why yes and no..." I asked curiously.

" Yes because He was the last one you remember being with, making him the most likely suspect unless ... Was the car door locked ? " David asked looking at me again ." I don't remember. " I said after a minute of thought "O.K., but my reason doesn't depend on that. So you were going to a concert with Matt he went to get soda and you go to sleep and next thing you know you're in some strange room that's locked and people come feed you food that you consider lower then dog food but is strangely you're able to eat."

He took a breath then continued "Then to let you know something, for the 1st night and dad you were gone, your parents didn't know you were in trouble. They got a call from Matt saying that you were going to a friend's house... and that you were unable to call so he did. " David stated."What? I exclaim. " Yes. Anyways your parents called me and asked if I knew where you were. I didn't but, this article helped clue me in case you don't believe any of what I told you and explain the no. " He replied as he handed me a piece of paper.

David handed me an article entitled " Driver of getaway car to shoot President gets parole " I read the article and it said. " Joseph Hayes, who they believe to be the driver of the getaway car for the infamous Larry Rodgers who tried to shoot the President but failed, might be let off. He was told to be near the scene parked around the block waited when asked by a few witnesses. He was charged and sent to jail but got out on parole." It went on a bit more about things the witnesses had said.

"Surprising isn't it? " He asked after I had looked up. "Yeah. How did you get this? " I asked in disbelief. "I looked it up", David said. " So that's the no in that it wasn't completely him but he possibly got you out while you were on legal drugs for a concert that wasn't there -" He continued I about interrupted him on that but he went on " and lied to your mom and took you to the old warehouse where they use to have the true American meetings that Joseph Hayes was a part of. I dug some more on him and found that out .The True Americans took it from there. I tried to listen from their window." He explained.

"Wow." I said. " You got that right. " He replied" Any more questions? " "Just two." I said after a moment of thought. "Go for it, I guess I can wait and I've been a bit mean with them before. "He said with a grin thinking how he had teased Sam too much but didn't want to go overboard.. "OK first what happens now?" I asked , I had to know that one of course. "To them? Oh I called once I got there and the True Americans are going to be surprised by the FBI."He replied "Good " I said with relief.

And your last question?"David asked curiously. " O.K. why did you look for all that stuff and come find me, without your bodyguard, after what happened?" I asked looking at David . He was silent for a minute then he smiled. "Well honestly I first found out when I called your house and your mom said the thing about you being at friends house but Matt is the one who called. I thought it was strange you didn't call her yourself to tell her where you were going to be.

He stopped a minute to do a head check as he switched lane and continued " So I had some help with finding the information that I acquired and as to why it's not every day a cute redhead tries to take down a man with a gun only using household supplies." He said with a quick grin at me. "Well my grandma didn't only teach me how to cook and clean but to really put those items to good use. " I joked and David laughed. "And by the way, thanks for coming to my rescue." I sad with a smile. O.K. corny sounding I know but I haven't exactly had experience with this stuff before .

"You know I'm kind of curious to ask you something but I'm not sure how." David asked. "Go ahead and spill it, you know me well enough." Well if you promise not to freak out. Why did you even go out with a guy like Matt in the first place? What did you see in him?" He asked looking different then a minute ago laughing. This was a hard one but I answered.

"Honestly I don't know. I don't mean to really bring it up like this but I guess it was more of a rebound thing. And besides, he tricked me into liking him it's not like he was being himself because he was setting a trap." "Oh so I guess it's over for you guys then?" Matt said with a slight grin. "You can do the math", I said with a glance over her shoulder looking at a sign.

I realized I had to say something. It hit me what i needed to say ." I have one more last minute question." I said" Shoot ." David replied." Do you really think I'm a cute redhead and were impressed by the attempt with the table? " I asked looking at David intently.

" Of course ! How could I not? " He said quickly with a grin. " I'm just glad I got to you first and that you didn't REALLY hit me with the table since it hurt on my foot. " He continued with a smile playing on his lips.

"You know what I'm thinking ?" I asked him hoping he would like this. " Tell me. " He said with a glance at me then back at the road, where it should be.

" I think that it's not everyday you meet a guy who's easy on the eyes,and went to help a someone who was held hostage without his bodyguard." I said triumphant I thought of something like that ."Really?" He said with a big smile showing his teeth. That were nice and white." Yeah. " I replied." I Also think maybe the cute redhead and the guy who's easy on the eyes should get together though always they might not see eye to eye they might get along. What do you think?" " They might ... " David said trailing off

We were at my house now and I was about to get out . I turned and said" Thanks again for getting me David I know it must not have been as easy as you made it sound. " I said with a grateful smile." Oh I think the TATUN was worth it. " He said with a smile."I'll see you around? " I asked quickly." I'm sure we will. Art classes remember? " Oh yeah. duh. plus the fact I work with his dad but still .. It had been a lot to take in with everything but I couldn't think of anything else to ask him.


	12. I found out REALLY now what

Alright here's the ending! I hope you liked it! -barbthebookworm

I was excited for art lessons. I had a great idea. I rushed basically through what we had to draw. It was a picture of raindrops from above. It looked really cool. I then saw Mrs. Boone and had to ask her something. I was busy with school and what I talked to Mrs. Boone about. A week later I came back into art class next week a bit on edge but hoping it would work out. After it was over I went to talk to David.

"Hey David. " "Hey Sam What's up? " " Oh well I just wanted to give you this, Read the note first. Bye " I then made my exit quickly.

**  
****David looked down and there was a bag with tape on it and and an envelope and letter that said : **

**"Dear David ,I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt you with what happened between you and me and I am so grateful for what you did. It's hard to believe you came there and put yourself in danger. I don't know why you did but I'm glad you did. This will honestly sound cheesy but I realized I was wrong. I just refused to see it .I was just freaked a bit about my parents and everything and then with Catherine talking about it then you then it wouldn't leave .. Matt was just wanting someone less serious (at times you are but i think hopefully it was because you were worried about me, am i right? ) but I think that's what I need. **

**Matt never knew me like you do. He was just trying to get to me by his dad. I haven't spoken to him and don't plan too. If you don't want to try again, That's fine just do nothing and I'll try and understand. I hope this gift will help heal a bit of the hurt I caused you.If you don't want to be more than friends again , I'm guessing you won't want to keep the gift and I wouldn't mind having it back, but if you do want to keep it and not be friends that's fine too.I felt since I was the one to mess things up last time , I should fix them. " He looked inside the bag and there was a picture of Sam and Himself and in cursive with a fancy pen it said " cute redhead and easy on the eyes guy , I hope this can become a reality." **

**He smiled instantly. He had been waiting for this. He wasn't sure he was ready so that's why he hadn't pushed her yet but now after this how could he show he show her he couldn't say yes strongly enough? He racked his brain for a while then decided on painting another picture. As he was drawing them, an idea hit him. He was then drawing furiously. Then another idea hit him , he had to do a letter like Sam did. He got a piece of paper . He didn't have stationary like Sam had used ( David had a feeling he stole it from Lucy ,Sam wasn't exactly the stationary type )**

When I got home I wondered what David had thought of my gift .I hoped he liked it. He hadn't come back and given it to me so that was hopefully a good sign. I had gone on a few errands for Theresa then after I got home I ate dinner and got on the computer. I was a bit depressed. I sighed and realized all I could do is wait hope for the best and that as long as David was happy I looked over on my bed and saw something. It was a bag, with an envelope. It simply said David and read first please. I opened it up and I read:

Dear cute redhead,Thank you for coming forward. I wanted to do all those things. I was always thinking of you during our period of when we took our break I considered it a break for me , because I stilled cared about you even when you were distracted by that traitor. I realized you were worried about the bodyguard, and it is a hard thing but something I felt might be necessary to keep you safe and with me.

Though I didn't realize pressuring it would keep you away from me. I also found the information because honestly I cared about you. You were right. I was a bit more serious because I was concerned. Thank you for your gift of course I wish to keep it. I hope you'll like mine for you. Yes, I would like to be more then friends again. - Easy on the eyes guy.

On the back was a heart and curious as to what was in the bag I found another picture of me and David and below it was what David had drawn on the wall of the White house.Wow.

I saw him later, he called and then asked if he could stop by. The first thing he said is" Did you like my gift? " He asked quickly. "Yeah I did, very much. " I said with a smile."So there's only one thing left I think. " He said with a smile. "What's that? " I said"Suing Matt for trying to steal MY GIRL. " He said confidently. " Ha. Well I think he's just about in the position of that with his dad in jail. " I said with a smirk. After he left I realized I was content. Though things may not be perfect I have a nice boyfriend, good family and good friends. I'm an All American Girl.

The End.


End file.
